


Demonstrações

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV, Shounen-ai, flangst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Queria que as vadias que rondavam o meu homem também soubessem disso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrações

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para o desafio da [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/93288.html), usando as palavras **primavera** , **cereja** e **mão**.

(2004)

  
Tinha recebido o recado dele no meio da segunda aula, mas fiz questão de chegar bem atrasado. Ele já estava atrás da quadra, sentado no murinho com um ar distraído, fumando um cigarro e com uma sacolinha de papelão com estampa de cerejas sobre um fundo branco. Cruzei os braços e me aproximei sem me anunciar, só parei do lado dele e fiquei esperando quanto tempo ele demoraria para me olhar.

Jogou as cinzas do cigarro perto do tênis, afastando-as com a lateral do sapato. Ergueu os olhos e sorriu, provavelmente esperando que eu sorrisse de volta.

\- Você demorou, pensei que não tinha recebido o recado.

\- Recebi sim.

Não estendi o assunto, ele me olhou desconfiado. Se ergueu, jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou nele com cuidado antes de me entregar a sacolinha. Olhei o embrulho e afastei sua mão.

\- Que houve?

\- Onde você foi no começo da primeira aula?

Franziu as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça pra o lado, me encarando com um ar curioso. Eu batia a ponta do pé no chão com impaciência.

\- Primeira aula, Lucius. Você saiu da sala e ficou enrolando na escada perto do banheiro, eu te vi lá. Foi fazer o que?

A mão que segurava o embrulho se abaixou e ele colocou a sacolinha de volta no murinho, sentando-se nele sem tirar os olhos de mim. Não parecia feliz, na verdade eu podia perceber que ia ficar irritado logo logo. O problema é que, bom, eu já estava irritado por nós dois.

\- E então?

\- Não é isso que você quer perguntar. Você quer saber quem era a menina comigo.

\- O que eu realmente quero saber, Lucius Moretti, é o que porras essas vagabundas da sua sala pensam sobre o seu estado civil. Pois eu não acho que nós dois estamos na mesma página, sabe?

Minha mão direita voava entre nós, ora encostando as pontas dos dedos no meu peito com um ar afetado, ora apontando para a direção dele enquanto eu fazia uma cara de desprezo. Seus olhos a seguiam sem muito interesse, e eu me segurei para não continuar com o discurso.

\- Vou ter que descrever a cena pra você se lembrar? - joguei minha mochila no chão com força e parei na frente dele com as mãos na cintura, o pé ainda batendo no chão com força, acompanhando as batidas descontroladas do meu coração - Você, encostado na parede, uma vaca qualquer perto de você, com a mão dela bem juntinha de você, bem junto do seu rosto.

\- E eu? - ergueu um pouco do rosto para me olhar com aquele jeito diabólico dele de me provocar - O que eu fazia?

\- Sorria. - praticamente cuspi a palavra entre os meus dentes, com todo o desprezo que eu podia demonstrar. E ele apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e sacudiu a cabeça. Só isso.

Em resumo: eu tinha ido ao banheiro no começo da aula e percebi que ainda tinha gente nas escadas, e naturalmente olhei. Não foi algo que eu planejei, não foi algo que eu queria ter feito, foi uma reação natural depois de ouvir a porra de uma risada irritante vinda de uma vaca irritante que andava falando demais com o meu namorado, apenas isso. E além de eu confirmar que a vaca irritante que andava falando demais com o meu namorado estava ali no canto da escada, não me surpreendo notando que o meu namorado estava ali com ela? Se atrevendo a sorrir? A exibir a dentição perfeita dele praquele bagulho?

E eu falo sério, a menina só tem um corpo bonitinho, mas o rosto é uma lástima. Tem bafo, fuma (o Lu fuma e não tem bafo), deixa botões demais abertos pra valorizar os peitos empinados pelo sutiã de bojo dois números abaixo do ideal pro corpo dela, enfim. Eu não coloco defeitos nela, ela já faz questão de ressaltar todos.

\- É sério que você tá soltando fogo pelas ventas por causa disso?

\- Lucius, não me provoca.

\- Você só me chama de Lucius quando tá bravo, isso realmente mexeu com você. - ele se ergueu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, me olhando com um ar de desafio, me medindo com interesse - E como sempre, você arma esse barraco todo sem nenhuma razão. Só pra variar.

\- Ver aquela vaca encostando em você não é motivo pra eu ficar bravo? - deixei de controlar o tom de voz e apontei para a quadra com uma das mãos enquanto a outra puxava a gravata dele na minha direção - Esse colégio inteiro pensa que você continua disponível e eu não posso fazer porra nenhuma a respeito, o que merdas você quer que eu sinta? Você acha que eu vou ficar servindo de estepe pra você?

\- É isso que você pensa? - ele ficou sério e eu larguei sua gravata por reflexo. Podia ver que tinha cruzado a linha do bom senso, mas isso não me deixava menos irritado.

\- Eu te perguntei o que aquela vaca queria contigo, você não me respondeu. É, é o que eu estou começando a pensar sim. - cruzei os braços e virei o corpo para o lado, respirando fundo com raiva.

Pude ouvir ele suspirando. A culpa por ter falado demais ameaçou crescer, mas eu não iria permitir que nenhum outro sentimento dominasse aquela conversa, não naquele momento. Sempre soube que o Lucius era um cara firme, que gostava das coisas de um determinado jeito e uma das coisas que ele não suportava era ser cobrado, ciúmes exagerado, esse tipo de coisa que segundo ele "não tinha nenhuma necessidade de existir". Garantia que era meu, mas só isso não era suficiente. Eu queria algo além das palavras dele, que eu não desprezava de nenhuma forma, eram elas que me mantinham firme durante os meus momentos de dúvida.

Queria que as vadias que rondavam o meu homem também soubessem disso. Que ele pudesse ter alguma identificação minha nele, uma etiqueta na sua testa, uma coleira, qualquer coisa além dos chupões e arranhões que eu deixava no seu pescoço e depois morria de vergonha ao perceber que ele não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder. Mas não era suficiente.

\- O que te incomoda mais? Ver uma garota falando comigo ou admitir que não ouve nada do que eu te digo?

\- Eu ouço o que você me fala, mas acho que você anda repetindo tudo que diz pra mim pras vacas que te rodeiam.

\- Acha mesmo que eu seria burro o suficiente de trair com uma garota da escola? - seu tom de voz era baixo, ameaçador, o olhar endurecido pela irritação. Podia ver seus ombros enrijecidos, os braços tensos pela raiva controlada. Recuei.

\- Não sei, seria?

Acho que pela primeira vez desde que nós nos conhecemos ele sentiu vontade de me bater. Eu vi essa possibilidade passando pelo rosto, até notei uma contração no seu braço direito e, meu deus, a última coisa que eu queria era apanhar dele.

Ele e afastou e me deu as costas. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e o olhei com mágoa. Ele estava bravo, eu estava puto da vida, aquilo não se resolveria nunca.

Observei seus passos pesados enquanto ele caminhava em círculos, até que tirou as mãos dos bolsos e as passou pelos cabelos desalinhados, bufando duas vezes e respirando fundo antes de endireitar as costas e voltar para perto de mim.

\- Escuta, falando sério, só me ouve por um minuto. Um minuto que eu peço que você feche essa boquinha...não, shhhh - seu indicador encostou nos meus lábios quando eu ameacei responder e ele me olhou com raiva - você vai me escutar, não tente me interromper, ok? Só escuta, exercita um pouco essa habilidade, ok?

Me limitei a olhar para o lado com raiva resignada, e ele assentiu com um sorriso amarelo.

\- Eu vou perguntando, você só guarda as respostas pra você até que eu responda, ai a conversa pode continuar. Só quero que você seja honesto comigo e me diga se você acha que tenho cara de idiota. Se eu passo essa impressão, se em algum momento você entendeu que o que nós temos é uma grande palhaçada.

\- Acho que...

Seu olhar me calou, mas no segundo seguinte ele passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e bateu uma palma enquanto olhava para o lado murmurando "puta que pariu".

\- Acho que é uma puta palhaçada eu te encontrar com uma vadia, e como se não bastasse, eu vejo a vadia encostando no que é meu.

\- E isso te incomoda como, se depois quem me come é você?

Seu tom de voz era baixo, mas me atingiu como um soco. Senti a pele da minha nuca arrepiar, meu olhar vacilou por um segundo enquanto ele esperava por uma resposta.

\- Prova que é meu então. - sussurrei encarando seus olhos cinzentos.

Uma das suas mãos segurou minha nuca e a outra ergueu meu rosto com firmeza, chegando ao ponto de machucar meu queixo com toda aquela força sem necessidade, pois eu já estava rendido no primeiro toque dos lábios dele nos meus. Não me me beijava, me devorava, sugava minha boca e não permitia que eu reagisse, apenas saciava sua fome sem cerimônia. Segurei seus ombros, tentei devolver as mordidas e chupadas que me excitavam tanto, e quando ele percebeu minha reação, suas mãos soltaram meu rosto e ergueram minhas coxas na altura do seu quadril. No susto meus lábios se separaram dos dele, mas uma vez apoiado e assustado com a surpresa, ele me puxou de volta para o seu mundo pelos lábios, sugando-os com força, agarrando minhas coxas enquanto eu ofegava e agarrava seu pescoço, completamente entregue.

Ele me soltou alguns minutos depois, mas os beijos só terminaram bem depois disso. Me beijava com avidez, eu devolvia desesperado, ainda magoado mas imerso no desejo que ele me provocava. Sabia como era insano fazer aquilo perto da quadra, ainda mais no fim do intervalo. Aliás, era bem capaz das aulas já terem recomeçado e alguém ter nos visto ali.

Afastei o rosto para levantar essa possibilidade, mas ele me calou no meio da frase. Permiti que me beijasse mais um pouco, só um pouco. Então segurei seu rosto com ambas as mãos e o encarei com um sorriso sem graça.

\- Se quiser eu posso berrar que te amo na hora da saída. Na frente do portão. É só pedir.

Fiquei tentado a dizer que duvidava, mas as chances dele realmente levar a ideia a sério eram grandes demais para serem ignoradas. Neguei com a cabeça e me ergui na ponta dos pés para encostar minha testa na dele.

\- Fala só pra mim, tenta me convencer.

\- Te amo, - me beijou sorrindo - te desejo, - sugou meu lábio inferior com cuidado quando gemi reclamando que estava dolorido - sou seu, só seu. Todo seu. Você é o centro do meu mundo, é a razão dos meus sorrisos, meu bem mais precioso, - mordiscou meu queixo e então afastou o rosto com um ar sério, ainda sorrindo - e vai me deixar louco de raiva qualquer dia desses com esse ciúmes.

\- O que aquela vaca queria com você? - perguntei passando uma das mãos pelo seu rosto e ele fez uma careta tão boba que não pude evitar uma risada.

\- Veio falar que gostava de mim, bla bla bla. Pediu pra conversar comigo, falou que tinha uma dúvida sobre a matéria, como eu ia imaginar o que ela queria?

\- O fato dela te puxar pra escada no meio da aula não te diz nada?

\- Deveria?

Se eu não o conhecesse tão bem e soubesse que Lucius era realmente um tapado quando o assunto era perceber as intenções das meninas ao seu redor, diria que ele estava debochando da minha cara. Mas era inútil, não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, e pelo visto não seria a última. Sacudi a cabeça e suspirei, me sentindo bem mais aliviado.

\- E o que você respondeu pra ela?

\- Que já era muito bem comprometido, agradeci o interesse e pedi desculpas por qualquer coisa. - puxou uma das minhas mãos e beijou os nós dos meus dedos - Devia ter dito que já tinha um dono, mas só pensei nisso depois.

\- É verdade, devia mesmo.

\- Podemos combinar que quando você ficar irritado com alguma garota que falar comigo você vai, por favor, me explicar tudo antes de chegar soltando os cachorros? Brigar com você é muito cansativo.

\- Só não suporto ver outra garota perto de você. - o abracei pela cintura e encostei meu rosto no seu ombro ossudo. Seus braços me envolveram e eu fechei os olhos, me sentindo tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão envergonhado...

\- Garota nenhuma vai me tirar de você, bobo.

\- Vai saber...

\- Ei ei ei. - suas mãos agarraram meus ombros e me afastaram dele com firmeza - Sem bobeira, Francis. Eu só me interesso por você, sabe disso.

Concordei com a cabeça e ele me abraçou de novo, mas no fundo o medo persistia. Era melhor eu me calar e acreditar nele do que repetir algo que eu já tinha desabafado com ele diversas vezes, ele sabia dos meus medos, sabia o que me apavorava, e mesmo assim o filho da puta falava com essas vacas.

Me soltou e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, me puxando para perto das mochilas abandonadas perto do murinho e do embrulho de cerejas. Me entregou e se sentou no murinho com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas.

\- Hoje não é nosso aniversário.

\- Eu sei, eu só trouxe pra te fazer um agrado. Queria te fazer uma surpresa e lanchar algo bacana aqui.

Mordi o lábio e olhei para o embrulho me sentindo mortalmente culpado. Dentro havia um saco branco recheado de carolinas, os únicos docinhos de padaria que eu aguentava comer.

\- Senta ai, eu trouxe a farofa toda.

Abriu a mochila e tirou uma garrafa de chá, uma pilha de copos de plástico e duas garrafas de vodka. Sacudi a cabeça com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto e me sentei no chão, puxando duas carolinas do saco e esperando que ele servisse as bebidas.

\- Você é um completo retardado. Trazendo vodka pra escola...

\- Vamos manter isso um segredo, ok? - me entregou o copo olhando na direção da quadra - Eu já consegui duas suspensões nesse semestre, não preciso de uma terceira.

Aceitei a bebida e lhe mandei um beijo, que ele fingiu que pegou e guardou dentro da camisa. Bobo, um perfeito bobo para outro bobo.


End file.
